El recuerdo de un acosador
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un alma sin descanso puede venir a atormentarnos. A veces por una buena razon, pero a veces sin motivo, pero sea como sea, es algo que debemos enfrentar, aunque quizas las consecuencias sean malas. Clasificado T por temas densos


**(Basado en hechos reales ocurridos aquí en Chile)**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de primavera en la ciudad Shuggazoom, y Jinmay estaba de visita con el escuadrón, ya que un día tan hermoso como ese lo quería pasar junto a su querido Chiro y el escuadrón, así que decidió ir a quedarse con ellos durante unos días.<p>

Mientras daban un paseo por el parque, Chiro saco la cámara y le pidió a un señor que estaba pasando por ahí que les sacara una foto a los dos.

Señor: Bien chicos, sonrían –apunta la cámara-

Chiro: -saluda a la cámara y abraza a Jinmay- ;)

Jinmay: -le regresa el abrazo y sonríe- :D

Señor: -toma la foto y le regresa la cámara a Chiro-

Cuando ambos siguieron caminando, Chiro puso la foto que se habían sacado y se la dio a Jinmay. Era muy linda y se veían bastante bien así abrazados, pero la pobre casi se desmayo de la impresión al ver algo para nada normal justo en la esquina de la foto.

Jinmay (espantada): -se tapa la boca para no gritar-

Chiro: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Jinmay: -le muestra la foto- Chiro… ¿Qué es eso? –apunta lo que vio-

Al tomar la foto, Chiro no lo podía creer, pero allí estaba: en la foto, un hombre mostraba la cara por entre medio de los arboles, lo cual era algo imposible, ya que los arboles del parque eran muy altos para que alguien los escalara, además de que a esa altura, no se podía captar cuando alguien tomaba una foto.

Ambos chicos regresaron rápidamente al robot para que el escuadrón viera la foto que ellos se habían tomado y les pudieran decir que creían que podría ser.

Chiro: -entra corriendo- ¡Escuadrón!

Antauri: ¡Chiro! ¿Qué ocurre?

Chiro: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Antauri: En la sala del monitor ¿Paso algo malo?

Jinmay: No sabemos, una figura extraña apareció en una foto que nos acabamos de tomar y pensamos que puede ser un fantasma

Antauri: Bien, no se asusten, vamos a avisarles a los demás

-En la sala del monitor-

Los demás aun no sabían de lo que Antauri había acabado de enterarse, ya que, como es costumbre, Gibson estaba dando un discurso científico a los demás, los que se estaban quedando dormidos del aburrimiento.

Gibson (junto a un holograma del espacio): Bueno, como podrán ver, las galaxias que rodean a Shuggazoom son muy numerosas y bastante grandes, pero como no sabemos que peligros puedan haber en ellas, es por eso que debemos estar siempre atentos a las terribles bestias que puedan venir de planetas lejanos. Bien, espero que eso les haya quedado claro ¿alguna pregunta?

Todos: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZ U.U

Gibson: Vaya, esto cada vez esta mas complicado ¬¬

A/C/J: -entran a la sala-

Chiro: Chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo importante

Otto (despertándose): ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos ataca una bestia? –Bostezo-

Jinmay: Amigos, Chiro y yo estuvimos hace un rato en el parque, nos tomamos una foto y cuando la vimos, había algo muy extraño en ella, queríamos ver si podrían darnos su opinión sobre que podría ser

Nova: -se levanta y toma la cámara- Bueno, no creo que sea nada tan malo –ve la foto y ve al fantasma- Esteeee… ¿Qué creen ustedes que haya pasado?

Chiro: Eso quisiéramos saber, pero no se nos ocurre nada

Gibson: -ve la foto- Bueno, no hay que precipitarse tampoco, no es muy probable que se trate de un fantasma, puede que sea un rayo de sol que se haya colado

Sparks: -la ve también y mira a Gibson- ¿Exactamente desde cuando los rayos solares tienen cara de hombre? ¬¬

Gibson: -lo mira- Bueno ¿Y que piensas tu que puede ser entonces? ¬¬

Sparks: Veamos… mmmmmm… ¡ya se! Podría ser un hombre de la selva que vive en los arboles del parque y solo saca la cabeza cuando alguien saca una foto para ver si alguien lo reconoce y lo salvan ^^U

Gibson (sarcástico): Aja, veo que eso es bastante lógico ¬¬

Antauri: Bueno, ya no peleen. Además, si se trata de un fantasma, lo mejor seria que tratáramos de ayudarlo para que pueda volver a su mundo, ya que es evidente que esta perdido

Jinmay: En verdad chicos, esto es algo un poco extraño, creo que iré a tomar algo de aire para poder aclarar mi mente –se va-

Nova: Pobre Jinmay, espero que esto no la afecte demasiado

Chiro: Pues sea lo que sea eso, mas vale que no nos haga daño, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas relacionadas con espectros y no quisiera que se volviera a repetir

Mientras el escuadrón pensaba sobre el asunto e intercambiaban teorías acerca de ese supuesto fantasma que salió en la foto, Jinmay salió a dar una vuelta por el parque donde se la habían tomado, pero por mas que buscaba, no había nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal: solo habían niños jugando, señoras paseando a sus bebes en el coche, dueños jugando con sus perros, nada extraño, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mas aliviada, pero la curiosidad en verdad la mataba.

Jinmay (aun caminando): -suena su comunicador- ¿Uh? Los demás deben estarse preguntando donde estoy, mejor será que les diga que estoy bien –contesta- Hola chicos, no se preocupen, estoy bien, ya pronto voy a regresar…

Voz (por comunicador): -no dice nada, solo respira fuertemente-

Jinmay (por comunicador): ¿Hola? ¿Escuadrón?

Voz (por comunicador): -sigue respirando y se corta la transmisión-

Jinmay: ¿Hola? ¿Hola? –Lo cierra- Que extraño, se corto. Ni hablar, mejor regreso pronto antes de que salgan a buscarme –se va-

-Esa noche, en la habitación de Jinmay-

Jinmay aun estaba algo pensativa acerca de esa foto y de la llamada que había recibido poco después, pero con tantas vueltas que le dio al asunto, la pobre empezó a sentir algo de sed, así que se levanto a ver si un vaso de agua la ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Jinmay (caminando en pijama por el robot): -escucha a alguien hablando- Vaya, ¿Quiénes estarán discutiendo a esta hora? –trata de escuchar mejor-

Cuando se fijo mejor, ella pudo notar que eran Antauri y Otto los que estaban hablando, ya que ella, al volver, había contado lo que le paso con su comunicador, pero nadie la había llamado, y como Otto es muy bueno para hacer bromas, Antauri decidió hablarle para ver si había sido el.

Antauri (serio): Otto, sabes que a veces nos dan risa tus bromas, pero asustar a Jinmay de esa forma en un momento así no es algo que este bien, así que pienso que deberías disculparte con ella

Otto: Pero te juro que yo no lo hice, ¿Para que querría asustar de esa forma a Jinmay?

Antauri: Bueno, pero de todas formas, me gustaría que tomaras este asunto con seriedad, ya que es algo importante que debe ser tratado con cuidado

Otto: Yo lo tomo con seriedad, de veras

Antauri: Pues no me parece muy serio que hayas entrado a la habitación de Chiro cubierto con una sabana blanca y gritando que eras el que apareció en la foto

Otto: Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera ^^U

Antauri: Bien, pero espero que sea la ultima que hagas con respecto a este tema. Buenas noches –se va-

Otto: Buenas noches

Al salir Antauri, Otto quedo algo pensativo, y Jinmay pensó que ese fantasma que apareció en la foto podría tener algo que ver con esa llamada tan rara que había recibido en la tarde.

Cuando volvió a su habitación y seguía pensando en eso, Jinmay noto el armario de metal que estaba en frente de su cama, y sintió mucha curiosidad, ya que las otras veces que se había alojado en el robot, no había tenido oportunidad de abrirlo, así que esta vez lo hizo, y encontró una vieja caja donde habían muchas fotos viejas, y una de ellas tenia a un grupo de cuatro amigos, pero al reverso de la foto decía "Parque Estatal de Shuggazoom, agosto de 1949".

Era obvio que ni Chiro ni el escuadrón sabían de ellas, ya que nunca lo habían abierto antes, pero Jinmay noto algo familiar en uno de ellos, y cuando se acordó, lo comparo con la foto que se había tomado con Chiro, y para su sorpresa, el hombre era sumamente parecido al de la foto vieja, así que pensó en ir a preguntarle a Gibson sobre eso.

-A la mañana siguiente, en la sala del monitor-

Gibson (en la computadora): Me impresiona que los demás se hayan quedado dormidos sobre el tema de las bestias de otras galaxias, a mí me parece algo importante

Jinmay: -se acerca a Gibson- ¿Gibson? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Gibson: -se voltea- Ah, hola Jinmay. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jinmay: Se que esto podrá parecerte algo extraño, pero me gustaría saber si alguien mas además de mi se ha alojado antes en el robot y en mi misma habitación

Gibson: Me parece que si, pero paso hace mucho y no lo recuerdo muy bien

Jinmay: Por favor, haz memoria, necesito saberlo

Gibson hizo lo posible por recordar si antes alguien mas se había alojado en el robot, hasta que por fin le llego un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun vivían con el Alquimista.

_-Empieza flash back-_

_Alquimista: Bueno Julieta, espero que te agrade el robot. Mis monos son algo inquietos, pero descuida, no te molestaran_

_Junto al alquimista, había una linda chica más o menos de unos 19 años de edad. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules y usaba un lindo vestido color blanco con un cinturón amarillo._

_Julieta acababa de llegar a la ciudad para poder estudiar en una universidad que tenia mucha fama en otras partes de la galaxia, y como no había muchos lugares cercanos para alojarse, el alquimista, muy amablemente, le ofreció quedarse en el robot, justo en la habitación que Jinmay estaba usando en ese momento._

_Julieta: Muchas gracias, le aseguro que no seré ninguna molestia, y prometo que sus monos no me molestaran en lo absoluto, amo a los animales ^^_

_Alquimista: -sonríe y deja a Julieta en su nueva habitación-_

_Lo que recuerdo de ella es que era una chica muy amable, y cuando acababa de estudiar, ayudaba al alquimista en sus experimentos, ya que estudiaba para ser científica, y siempre nos trato muy bien, en especial a mi, ya que consideraba que era un mono bastante listo, y cuando Sparks y yo peleábamos, siempre nos separaba para que nada terminara mal._

_Fue raro el que un día se pusiera mas callada, ya que era buena para hablar, pero fue mas raro todavía el que estuviera tan distante y tan apática. Pero supimos que algo andaba realmente mal cuando vimos que solía gritar estando sola, y parecía muy asustada y enojada. Obviamente el alquimista, preocupado por nosotros, llamo a una ambulancia para que se la llevaran, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, ya que no entendíamos que pasaba, solo nos empezamos a sentir algo solos cuando ella se fue._

_-Termina flash back-_

Gibson: Es todo lo que recuerdo por ahora, espero pueda serte de utilidad

Jinmay: ¿De casualidad sabes en que hospital esta Julieta?

Gibson: Bueno, como aquí no hay manicomios, supongo que debieron haberla llevado al que hay en Ranger 7, el mismo al que llevamos a ese loco de Krinkle cuando quiso adueñarse de nosotros y destruir a Chiro

Jinmay: Bien, gracias Gibson –se va-

Al ver que Julieta podría estar en el mismo hospital al que habían llevado a Krinkle, decidió tomar la nave que Chiro había usado para escaparse la otra vez para poder llegar hasta allá.

-1 hora después, en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ranger 7-

Jinmay: -se acerca a un doctor- Disculpe, vine a visitar a una paciente, su nombre es Julieta

Doctor: -revisa su libro- Veamos… si, nuestra paciente Julieta, esta en la habitación 538 ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Jinmay: Bueno… está bien –lo sigue-

Doctor: Disculpa que no puedas ir tu sola, pero con este tipo de casos preferimos ser mas cuidadosos

Jinmay: ¿Qué le paso a ella?

Doctor: Fue algo muy extraño, ya que nos dijeron que había tenido algunos problemas para adecuarse a la ciudad, pero no eran tan graves, además de que era una muy buena alumna, prácticamente ya estaba por salir luego de saltarse un curso, pero algo cambio drásticamente en ella, por lo que no hubo mas opción que traerla aquí –llegan- Bueno, esta es su habitación –abre la puerta- Recuerda, no digas nada que pueda exaltarla, solo hazle preguntas que pueda responder con si o no, ya que recibió un shock tan fuerte que no puede hablar, e intenta no hablarle muy fuerte, ya que eso puede asustarla y hacer que se desespere ¿Esta bien?

Jinmay: Si, entiendo

Doctor: Bien, puedes pasar, pero solo tienes 15 minutos –cierra la puerta y se va-

Al entrar, Jinmay vio en la cama a una mujer de unos 29 años, la cual tenia largo cabello castaño y ojos azules que miraban todo el tiempo por la ventana, y aunque por la cara se notaba que había estado ahí desde hacia tiempo, no había duda de que ella era Julieta.

Jinmay (algo nerviosa): -traga saliva y se acerca a su cama- ¿Julieta?

Julieta: -se voltea y la ve-

Jinmay: Hola Julieta, soy Jinmay. Lamento venir a molestarte, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo

Julieta: -la mira como preguntando que quiere-

Jinmay: -saca la foto que se habían tomado en el parque- Mira, aquí estamos Chiro, mi novio, y yo en el parque. Nos tomamos la foto ayer en la tarde, pero apareció algo raro –señala la silueta blanca entre los arboles- ¿Ves? Es un hombre que se suponía que no estaba ahí, pero apareció de todas formas, y todos pensamos que podría ser un fantasma, pero resulta que he recibido unas llamadas algo extrañas últimamente, y en una de ellas, me apareció el nombre de Faustino Morales. Resulta que…

Pero Jinmay no pudo terminar de contarle a Julieta su historia, ya que la pobre empezó a moverse muy violentamente en la cama mientras gritaba y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Jinmay (asustada): -se aleja- ¿Ju-Julieta? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? O.O

Pero ella no respondió, solo seguía gritando y moviéndose, así que la compañera de habitación de Julieta apretó un botón para llamar a las enfermeras y al doctor, ya que, al parecer, no era primera vez que pasaba algo así con ella.

Doctor: -entra rápidamente junto con las enfermeras- ¿Pero que es lo que paso aquí?

Jinmay (aun asustada): Y-yo no tengo idea, solo le hable y de pronto se puso así… juro que de verdad no le hice nada

Doctor: Enfermeras, por favor, saquen a la paciente de aquí y llévenla a la sala de electrochoques, es muy peligroso que la dejen así

Enfermeras: -obedecen y la sacan de ahí-

Doctor: -mira a Jinmay- Lo siento, pero ella ahora esta muy sensible, te aconsejo que por favor te vayas

Jinmay: Si, esta bien –se va-

Jinmay estaba cada vez mas preocupada acerca del tema, en especial porque no era normal que alguien fuera afectado de esa forma por una persona común y corriente, así que decidió volver a la ciudad y pedirle ayuda al escuadrón.

-Más tarde, de regreso en el robot-

Jinmay reunió al escuadrón para que pudiera ver la forma de poder tener alguna ayuda, y cuando explico lo ocurrido, todos quedaron muy pensativos.

Antauri: Entiendo que el tema te afecte, pero no creo que haya sido seguro que fueras tu sola a un lugar donde pudiera haber mucha gente peligrosa

Jinmay: Lo entiendo, pero algo me dice que el tal Faustino también podría haber estado en el mismo hospital

Sparks: ¿Y como sabes que pudo haber sido así?

Jinmay: Es solo un presentimiento, pero si regreso y busco algo sobre el, quizás pueda encontrarlo, pero necesito que alguno me acompañe

Nova: -se levanta- Yo voy contigo Jinmay, creo que debería ayudarte con esto

Jinmay: ¿De verdad? Gracias, en verdad te lo agradecería ^^

Luego, ambas fueron de nuevo al manicomio en Ranger 7, en donde creían que lograrían encontrar información sobre el hombre que acosaba a Jinmay desde el otro mundo, y con ayuda de una enfermera, lograron tener acceso a archivos de viejos pacientes de hace ya varios años atrás.

Enfermera: -saca un montón de archivos de un estante- Estos de aquí tienen mas de 20 años –se los pasa a Jinmay-, así que espero les sean de utilidad –saca otro montón y se lo pasa a Nova-

Nova: Gracias, y disculpe por molestarla

Enfermera: Esta bien, pero me dejan ordenado cuando terminen –se va-

Ambas buscaron durante horas entre los archivos que habían logrado encontrar, pero como ya habían buscado mucho y el tiempo se estaba terminando, pensaron que quizás no lo encontrarían.

Enfermera: -entra- Bueno chicas, mi turno termina a las 6 PM, así que dense prisa, solo les quedan 20 minutos para encontrar al hombre que buscan

Jinmay: Descuide, no nos falta mucho

Enfermera: Por cierto ¿Por qué buscan un archivo sobre el con tanta urgencia?

Jinmay: Esteee… es que el era mi abuelo. Mis padres nunca quisieron decirme por que estuvo aquí, así que lo busco por mi cuenta

Enfermera: Bien, pero apúrense, ya pronto me tengo que ir- se va de nuevo-

Cuando ya solo quedaban unos pocos minutos y ambas pensaron que ya no lo iban a encontrar, Nova encontró un archivo con su nombre y de inmediato se lo paso a Jinmay.

Nova: -se lo muestra- Mira, aquí esta: "Nombre: Faustino Morales. Edad: 45 años. Enfermedad: Psicosis grave y depravado acosador de muchachas jóvenes"

Jinmay: Ese es el que busco, gracias Nova, no podría haberlo hecho yo sola ^^

Nova: Por nada ^^

Al leer con detenimiento el archivo y la historia clínica de ese hombre, Jinmay se espanto al ver que debía someterse a un tratamiento de electrochoques, igual que el de Julieta, pero como en ese entonces no contaban con la tecnología en el hospital para poder hacerlo y no tenían ingresos suficientes para conseguir la, viajaban a Shuggazoom una vez a la semana, ya que el robot había acabado de ser construido y contaba con la electricidad para el tratamiento que Faustino necesitaba. Por tanto, con el permiso de los dueños, ellos podían entrar y usar las instalaciones.

Por desgracia, Faustino murió en uno de los tratamientos cuando al doctor se le paso la mano con la electricidad, y aunque fue enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad, su fantasma aun rondaba por el robot, sabiendo que, ya muerto, podría acosar a las muchachas de mejor forma que cuando estaba vivo, así que oculto su presencia hasta que el alquimista se instalo allí con el escuadrón y Julieta se alojo con ellos. Aunque fueron muchos años sin que pasara nada, la espera dio resultados, ya que había sido por su culpa que la pobre termino en el manicomio.

Al regresar a la ciudad, Jinmay decidió que, como era por ella que el fantasma estaba activo de nuevo, debería irse y no volver hasta que el problema fuese solucionado, así que fue y empaco sus cosas para irse de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Jinmay (haciendo su maleta): -abre el armario para sacar su ropa y ve a un hombre adentro- ¡WAAAAAAA! o  
>Fuera de la habitación de Jinmay, todos escucharon el enorme grito que había dado la pobre chica al encontrar allí a ese hombre, así que se apresuraron en ir a ayudarla.<p>

Chiro (muy asustado): -llega corriendo con los demás- Jinmay ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste? O.O

Jinmay: -se levanta de la cama- Abrí el armario para sacar mi ropa, pero apareció un hombre adentro, me parece que era Faustino TT^TT

Chiro: -la abraza para calmarla- Ya Jinmay, calma, no paso nada

Jinmay: Lo siento Chiro, pero no puedo continuar aquí, debo irme antes de que ese fantasma les haga daño a ustedes, ya que es por mí que está activo, porque fue un acosador de chicas jóvenes en vida, y lo sigue siendo, así que debo irme para que ya no haga nada

Otto: Esta bien Jinmay, entendemos que te sientas asustada, prometemos que cuando te vayas, ese fantasma saldrá de aquí

Jinmay (más calmada): -sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a Otto- Gracias, pero ahora mejor me voy

Chiro: De acuerdo, te acompañamos

Chiro, Jinmay y el escuadrón fueron hasta la parte más alta del ciber robot, ya que Jinmay debía irse para que el fantasma ya no ocasionara problemas y pudiera ser sacado del robot.

Antauri: Jinmay, se que has sufrido por todo esto, pero prometemos que nada de esto se repetirá cuando vuelvas otra vez

Jinmay: Gracias, y confío en que sacaran a ese fantasma de aquí, pero se que será pronto, así que nos vemos luego ;)–se va volando y se voltea- ¡Adiós chicos!

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Chiro: ¡Cuídate mucho!

Jinmay: ¡Si! ¡Nos vemos luego! –desaparece-

Luego de que Jinmay se fuera, el escuadrón tenia una importante tarea: poder sacar a ese horrible espíritu de ahí, pero sabían que llevaría tiempo, por lo que se esforzaron para usar correctamente todos los medios necesarios.

Finalmente, 3 semanas después, el fantasma de Faustino Morales, muerto en una terapia de electrochoques hace ya 35 años, pudo ser sacado con éxito del robot, sabiéndose así que ya podría encontrar la paz y haría que el escuadrón pudiera estar nuevamente tranquilo.

FIN


End file.
